Reencontro
by K L Godevi
Summary: Após um mês e meio sem se verem, o Sr. e a Sra. Darcy devem manter o decoro durante o reencontro, embora não seja fácil.


Reencontro

As regras de decoro ditavam que um cavalheiro e uma dama deveriam se portar com estrita formalidade fora de seus aposentos e na presença de outras pessoas. Isso quer dizer que não importa o quanto desejam o contrário, quando a esposa reencontra o marido, ela deve lhe oferecer a mão, ele deve tomá-la e no máximo depositar um beijo casto. A esposa dirá ao marido que ele é bem-vindo em casa e o marido responderá que é bom estar de volta. Maiores intimidades, somente dentro de seus aposentos e longe de terceiros.

O senhor e a senhora Darcy, diferente de outros casais, não seguiam as regras de decoro quando se reencontravam. Os empregados já estavam acostumados e gostavam de testemunhar o amor raro que seus patrões compartilhavam.

Quando o Sr. Darcy enviava uma carta informando o dia e horário de seu retorno, todo mundo sabia que a Senhora seria encontrada perto da porta de entrada da mansão, olhando por uma janela na expectativa de avistar qualquer sinal da carruagem de seu marido. Assim que entrasse em seu campo de visão, ela correria para fora da casa e quando o visse, andaria em direção a ele com passos apressados, jogaria os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, lhe daria um beijo apaixonado e ficavam abraçados, dizendo um para o outro o quanto sentiram saudade.

Darcy nunca tinha ficado afastado mais do que quinze dias, mas dessa vez foi diferente, eles não se viam há um mês. Elizabeth recebeu uma carta de seu esposo naquela manhã que a encheu de esperanças de ser notícias sobre sua volta, mas quando abriu a carta seus humores pioraram muito. Não só o retorno seria adiado por mais quinze dias, mas quando Darcy voltasse, ele estaria acompanhado por seus tios, o Conde e a Condessa de Matlock, seu primo Richard e sua irmã Georgiana. Eles precisariam manter o decoro e se comportarem.

Foram mais quinze dias de tristeza para a Sra. Darcy. Nada conseguia animá-la. Quase todos os dias ela recebia uma carta do marido descrevendo o sofrimento de não a ter por perto e da falta que ela fazia. Ele implorava o perdão por sua ausência e dizia que sua única felicidade era receber suas cartas. Em uma quinta-feira de manhã, Elizabeth recebeu mais uma carta do marido. Era sempre maravilhoso ter notícias dele, mas ela temia outro adiamento de seu regresso.

Na mesa de café-da-manhã, ela abriu a carta e lendo a primeira linha, franziu a testa em confusão. _Leia esta carta sozinha_ , dizia. Ela olhou em volta e um criado estava parado na porta. Elizabeth colocou a carta de lado e terminou sua refeição rapidamente. Pegou a missiva e no caminho para a biblioteca, pediu para o criado não deixar ninguém a interromper.

Elizabeth sentou em uma poltrona confortável e com mãos trêmulas, desdobrou novamente a carta. O coração acelerado se perguntando o que ele poderia escrever que requereria sua solidão.

 _Minha amada esposa_

 _Os dias se arrastam sem você ao meu lado, mas nosso sofrimento está chegando ao fim. Chegarei na sexta-feira por volta das duas horas da tarde. Nunca em minha vida eu antecipei tanto uma data._

 _Minha Lizzie, você não tem ideia do quanto nossos reencontros são estimados por mim. A dor da distância só é compensada quando eu sinto o calor do seu corpo próximo ao meu, seus braços firmemente em volta do meu pescoço e o gosto de seus lábios. Como você sabe eu não estarei sozinho, nossa amada família estará me acompanhando, e por isso, teremos que manter o decoro. Eu sairei da carruagem e caminharei em sua direção, tomarei uma de suas mãos e beijarei delicadamente. Mas por favor, minha Lizzie, enquanto eu estiver fazendo isso, tenha o seguinte em mente:_

 _Eu desço da carruagem e olho para você em adoração. Nossos olhos se fixam um no outro e eu subo as escadas de Pemberley de dois em dois degraus com o único objetivo de tomá-la em meus braços com toda a paixão que eu sinto. Meu abraço é tão forte, tão cheio de vontade, que você sente seus pés saindo do chão. Todo o seu corpo está pressionado no meu e eu sinto sua respiração emocionada e irregular em meu rosto. Eu me afasto e vejo suas bochechas coradas, a imagem mais encantadora que eu já coloquei os olhos, e em seguida, meu olhar cai para sua deliciosa boca, que eu tanto almejo provar novamente. Lentamente, meus lábios cobrem os seus. Minha língua passa por seu lábio superior e em seguida o inferior, pedindo passagem. Assim que eu sinto seus lábios se separarem, eu aprofundo nosso beijo, a suprema felicidade. Nada existe ao nosso redor, somente eu e você, e tudo o que importa é o nosso amor._

 _Pense que tudo está acontecendo dessa forma, minha Lizzie, pois é assim que sempre deve ser._

 _Estou contando os minutos para estar ao seu lado._

 _Para sempre seu_

 _Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Elizabeth sentiu uma onda de calor repentino varrer todo seu corpo. Era como se ele realmente tivesse acabado de fazer tudo o que ele descreveu. Ela sentia o corpo dele no dela, os braços dele em volta dela e seus lábios formigavam como se tivessem acabado de serem beijados. Ela entendeu imediatamente o porquê era importante ler aquela carta sozinha. Ela sabia com toda certeza que tudo o que estava sentindo era legível em seu rosto.

Elizabeth teve muita dificuldade em dormir naquela noite. No outro dia, seu marido estaria com ela novamente. No outro dia, ela teria que se forçar a não transparecer o que estava sentindo. Ela não tinha ideia de como se impedir de se jogar nos braços dele. Um mês e meio de separação era muito mais do que ela achou que suportaria e se conter seria quase impossível. Mas seu marido é o Sr. Darcy, famoso por seu autocontrole. Ela teria que honrá-lo e seguir o exemplo dele.

Às duas da tarde, Elizabeth estava agitada na sala de Pemberley em frente a uma das janelas. Ela avistou a carruagem de Darcy fazendo o caminho para a frente da casa e se apressou para fora. Ficou parada nas escadas com o coração mais acelerado do que qualquer outro momento que ela se lembrava. Assim que a carruagem parou, Darcy saiu, e tudo ao redor desapareceu. Só existia ele, andando com passos calmos em sua direção. Subindo a escada lentamente. Seu olhar fixo no dela, sem vacilar nenhum segundo.

Eles sabiam exatamente o que se passava na cabeça um do outro naquele momento. Darcy chegou em frente à sua esposa e pegou uma de suas mãos. Elizabeth estava apenas levemente consciente que o restante de sua família estava saindo da carruagem.

"Bem-vindo de volta, Sr. Darcy." Elizabeth disse com a voz trêmula, enquanto fazia uma reverência, se esforçando para manter a compostura de uma verdadeira dama.

Darcy olhava para a esposa como se visse a mais bela das imagens. Seus olhos brilhando de emoção. Ele abaixou os olhos para a mão dela, tão pequena dentro da dele.

"Dane-se o decoro." Ele disse antes de dar um passo em frente e agarrá-la em um abraço arrebatador, capturando sua boca com um beijo ardente.

Quando o beijo terminou, ambos estavam ofegantes. Ele ainda tinha sua esposa nos braços. Eles se olharam sabendo que nada importava. Eles estavam juntos novamente.

"Você esqueceu seu famoso autocontrole em Londres, meu amado?" Elizabeth perguntou com um largo sorriso no rosto.

"Perto de você, Elizabeth, meu autocontrole não vale nada. Perto de você, eu sou somente o mais apaixonado de todos os homens." Ele respondeu, apertando ainda mais seu abraço e a beijando novamente.

Eles ficaram assim, um nos braços do outro, alheios a família sorridente assistindo a tudo ao lado da carruagem.

"Eu pago minha dívida quando eu perco uma aposta, Richard. Você receberá seu dinheiro assim que entrarmos." O Conde disse ao filho, enquanto balançava a cabeça e estendia a mão para parabenizá-lo.

Rindo, Richard apertou a mão do pai. "Eu falei que ele não conseguiria se comportar."


End file.
